Ecos del pasado
by Vocateam
Summary: El destino estaba escrito. No podía comprender porque las cosas se habían dado de ese modo. Pero había algo, una certeza, quiza una esperanza… y sentir su mano sujetando la suya, probablemente ya no sería un sueño… SxS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp.**_

_**Notas de autor:**__ Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que visite la pagina (no se diga desde que actualice u.u entiendo que estén molestos conmigo), algunos ya saben porqué y gracias a dios me entienden jeje. Venganza personal y Ghost of you tendrán nuevos capítulos ahora que tengo inspiración y computadora de nuevo._

_Este fic es para una persona a la que quiero mucho y le deseo lo mejor, hoy que ha llegado a la edad más horrible de cualquier adolescente: los 16 (¡Es broma!). Nee-chan, espero que te guste, aunque nunca podré ser tan buena como tú n.n_

_El fic sólo tendrá dos capítulos, así que espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

Ecos del pasado

El destino estaba escrito. No podía comprender porque las cosas se habían dado de ese modo. Pero había algo, una certeza, quiza una esperanza… y sentir su mano sujetando la suya, probablemente ya no sería un sueño…

Sólo esta noche…

Estaba de vuelta, contemplandolo todo con la misma intensidad de la última vez… esa vez que para ella había sido la única y la primera… de no ser, porque había regresado, impulsada por la nostalgia del recuerdo. El club estaba vacío. Apenas era medio día y el "quake" no abriría sus puertas hasta las ocho de la noche. Era filosofía de su propietaria, su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

No podía creerlo. El lugar apenas había cambiado. O talvez era ella la que se negaba a reconocer que podía haber algo diferente. Si era una cosa, o era la otra jamás lo supo con certeza. Inconcientemente, se había predispuesto a ignorarlo todo. Como si la indiferencia fuera la respuesta a la injusticia que había llevado por vida los últimos dos años.

Fue como una rafaga. Uno de esos vientos de verano que se extinguen tan subitamente como la flama ardiente de una vela a mitad de la noche. Sakura Kinomoto era una empresaria exitosa, igual que su prima. No creia en el amor, porque sentía que no tenía la necesidad de creer en él. Tenía todo lo que podía querer en la vida. Éxito, juventud, amigos… y sus convicciones. Sabía que no era nadie sin ellas.

Dos años atrás Sakura recibió la invitación de su prima para la inauguración de su nuevo club. Tenía compromisos que cumplir en Tokyo, pero al final por motivos que aún le eran inherentes a la razón, había llegado justo a tiempo a Tomoeda, para presenciar como su prima cortaba el enorme lazo rosa que cruzaba el arco inaugural del "quake" de un extremo a otro.

El novio de Tomoyo, Eriol Hiragizawa también estaba allí. Los tres habían crecido juntos, en medio de arboles de cerezo y tardes que eran muy soleadas, incluso cuando el frío invernal aparecía puntualmente, a fines del año.

No los había visto en mucho tiempo, pero ellos no se habían olvidado de ella. ¿Qué clase de amigo lo haría? Por eso adoraba su vida… por eso no se hacía preguntas de nada y por eso, sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlas… porque todo estaba en su lugar… pero eso había sido en un pasado… no más.

¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba olvidarse de todo aunque lo tuviera enfrente? Así era más facil seguir viviendo ¿no? Sin embargo, estaba allí, preguntandose porque si todo seguia tan endemoniadamente igual, si la oscuridad era igual de tenue y las mesas seguian en el mismo lugar y la barra seguia ofreciendo las mismas bebidas y los mismos olores a la vista y al olfato…. ¿Por qué no estaba él ahí?

¿Adonde se habían ido los recuerdos de sólo una noche? Su corazón le pidio entre susurros que no buscara más. Pero ella lo ignoró. Lo hizo al día siguiente cuando _**él **_le pidio que se encontrarán en el hotel en que se estaba hospedando. Jamás llego. Porque tenía que tomar un vuelo a Tokyo y horas después volar hacia Norteamerica. Ese fue su pretexto. Pero sólo se justifico consigo misma, porque no tuvo la cortesía de hacer lo mismo con él.

Se consolaba pensando que él nunca la había esperado, como prometió. Porque no fueron los compromisos. Ni siquiera el tiempo. Fue su miedo. Un miedo estupido y sin fundamento, porque se dio cuenta que su amor por él no era tan desconocido. Lo había sentido toda la vida. Lo había guardado celosamente, para que no fuera de nadie más… y por eso su vida había sido tan perfecta… hasta antes de conocerlo, en aquella terraza, después de que él y su grupo tocaran un repertorio en la inauguración del club de su prima…

Su nombre era Li Shaoran. No se fijó demasiado en él mientras él y su banda estuvieron tocando en el escenario. Era la regla primordial de una vida como la suya. Para que todo estuviera en su lugar, primero tenía que planificarlo. Y no estaba en sus planes mirar a ese hombre. Se quedaría un rato, charlaría con sus amigos y se iría a descansar. Debía mostrar un rostro perfecto a los inversionistas con los que negociaría a la mañana siguiente.

Todo era tan… cuadrado. Pero el hecho de que fuera así le hacía profundamente feliz, porque nada se salía de su control. Cada situación estaba dentro de sus limites y ella sabía identificarlo. No obstante, lo que paso esa noche… se equivoco una vez al no irse, se equivoco una segunda vez al aceptar la propuesta de Tomoyo y se equivoco por tercera y última ocasión al sentarse al lado de ese perfecto desconocido. ¿Demasiados errores en una noche para una vida llena de aciertos no?

Tomoyo le insistio mucho para que subiera a la terraza. Recordaba que le había hecho dos promesas. Y no le había cumplido ninguna.

-Anda Saku, allá arriba no habrá nadie más que tú y yo. La vista es maravillosa-cuando su prima sonreia generalmente no podía decirle que no.

Y cuando Sakura llego a la terraza, Tomoyo no estaba a su lado. La chica se había encontrado con su novio en mitad de la pista, pero Sakura no tenía forma de saberlo. Por lo menos era cierto lo que le había dicho. La vista era impresionante. Cientos de luces, parecidas a las que cuelgan de un arbolito de navidad… si eso parecía. Y ese silencio…

-Oye…

Si, no estaba sola. Y esa noche sintió, que no lo estaría nunca más…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas Clamp.**_

_-Anda Saku, allá arriba no habrá nadie más que tú y yo. La vista es maravillosa-cuando su prima sonreía generalmente no podía decirle que no._

_Y cuando Sakura llego a la terraza, Tomoyo no estaba a su lado. La chica se había encontrado con su novio en mitad de la pista, pero Sakura no tenía forma de saberlo. Por lo menos era cierto lo que le había dicho. La vista era impresionante. Cientos de luces, parecidas a las que cuelgan de un arbolito de navidad… si eso parecía. Y ese silencio…_

_-Oye…_

_Si, no estaba sola. Y esa noche sintió, que no lo estaría nunca más…_

Ecos del pasado, capítulo 2:

La vida, por desgracia, es de decisiones. Si no tomas la correcta, en el momento indicado, es probable que no tengas la misma oportunidad otra vez.

El chico que la sorprendió aquella noche, en la terraza, era el mismo que momentos antes había estado tocando con su banda en el escenario. Sakura se sintió extasiada. La sonrisa del muchacho era tan radiante... sincera y espontanea. Dos palabras que no solía usar demasiado con ella misma.

Recordaba haber sentido el impulso de dejar el lugar, de salir corriendo para no tener que entablar conversación con el desconocido. Al fin y al cabo, las probabilidades de volver a encontrárselo eran nulas. _Y ahora, cada vez que lo meditaba, se daba cuenta de lo desconsoladoramente realista que resultaba esa última premisa._

_Pero el debió haber previsto lo que planeaba hacer, porque de inmediato se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano con amabilidad, para que le hiciera compañía mientras contaba las estrellas y admiraba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. _

¿Por qué no se negó? Porque era su destino. Y si le hubiera dicho que no podía, que tenía que irse, que esperaba a su amiga, o lo que hubiera sido, seguramente habría pasado una cosa, no sabía que, pero algo, que la habría hecho cambiar de opinión, tomar la mano del desconocido y sentarse a su lado a charlar toda la noche, de cosas que jamás soñó que platicaría con alguien…

De cosas que ni siquiera ella misma sabia que era consciente.

Tomoyo nunca apareció. Nadie, nunca apareció hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió y ambos tuvieron que despedirse. Shaoran Li, el maravilloso no tan desconocido para ella, le pidió que se vieran de nuevo más tarde, en el hotel en que él y su banda estaban hospedados.

Tal vez para Li, la situación no fue tan evidente, pero Sakura supo de inmediato que ese chico en realidad le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara todo, que olvidara las cosas que hasta ese momento habían sido importantes por estar con él.

Pero Sakura se asusto.

Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras ella pasaba la mirada por cada recoveco, por cada lugar en que los dos habían estado y se repetían las escenas de su encuentro, aunque en sí, no era eso lo que le dolía.

Había regresado para mirar. Como habían pasado las cosas. Y como el error que cometió se repetiría un millón de veces en su cabeza, aunque se fuera al otro lado del mundo, porque no había forma ni medio de cambiar lo que paso.

Sakura sintió lastima de ella misma. Podía confundirse, engañarse. Podía conocer a cualquier otro hombre y quedarse maravillada de él. ¿Pero por cuanto? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Menos de eso?

Él siempre regresaría. Al final, por más que quisiera negarlo.

Su visión se nublo, a causa del llanto que empañaba sus ojos. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Aceptar que su sufrimiento era así, real en todos los aspectos, le había otorgado un poco de serenidad.

La ojiverde abandono el "quake". No salió a buscar lo que había perdido. Salió a buscarse a si misma, a la Sakura con esperanza que había olvidado en algún lugar de aquella ciudad, en el hotel al que nunca fue a buscarlo.

_Que no fuera ella, ni él, ni nadie como estaba escrito. A dejar que fuera el destino el que los encontrara. Escucha los ecos, que ellos te guíen. No hay ninguna certidumbre en la vida. Sólo decisiones._

_FIN._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¿Un final algo extraño no? _


End file.
